


when everything's perfect

by pretzelmintz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background oumasai tenmiko and harumota, drv3 cast graduated from hopes peak!!, updates every Tuesday Thursday and Saturday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Two years since they graduated from Hope’s Peak- five years since they started dating, with hopefully many more to come.With the support of their friends from the Academy, and the love they have from each other, the flame is sure to keep blazing as strong as ever.//Over a year in the lives of Kaede Akamatsu and Kirumi Tojo, living in their small city apartment.(Written according to the 30-day OTP challenge.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. hand holding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to my Kirukaede hellpit!  
> So, if I explain this whole thing deeper (a few AU notes):
> 
> -This takes place in the usual Hope’s Peak AU, however it is NOT linked to any of my past fics, even if the AU is the same.  
> -The V3 cast was the 79th class- and graduated 2 years ago, after 3 years at the school. They’ve known each other for 5 years so they’re really close!!  
> -All of them are 21 years old at this point  
> -Most of my usual pairings appear here, but obviously, Kirukaede is at the center. Any others are simply mentions/brief appearances  
> -That being said, you can expect to see mentions/’cameos’ of romantic Oumasai, Tenmiko and Harumota, with more ‘vague’ appearances of Irunaga and Goshi. Those last two pairings are in fact romantic in this AU, however in this fic they can be viewed as platonic instead if you prefer that.  
> -None of these other pairings are tagged because I don’t want to clog any other ship tags hhnng  
> -Obviously, no explicit sexual content, though slightly ‘suggestive’ themes may appear/characters may make inappropriate comments (Miu and Kokichi pretty much) Basically, the most suggestive thing you’ll see written out is kissing  
> -Alcohol mentions occur, however the characters are of the legal drinking age and no plot major points revolve around being drunk. And there is absolutely no substance abuse.  
> -Yeah this is meant to be very lighthearted, there are no major content warnings or heavy subjects, slight amounts of angst here and there but not for anything major. Ill be giving warnings in chapter notes beforehand if I feel it is necessary  
> -POV will switch between Kaede and Kirumi, sometimes in the middle of a chapter. This depends on how I want to do it/which matches the prompt best, so it won’t be balanced 15-15 (likely it’ll be from Kaede’s perspective most of the time, for…….. completely non-kinnie related reasons)  
> -Each chapter is on a different day- we'll be skipping through the months in chronological order- so its basically snippets of their lives together!!
> 
> A lot of info, but now we can begin! I’m more so following the prompts from here:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/KUHieMchELoPDXQw5
> 
> …but won’t be doing it as a “1 fic every day for a month”. This updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays!!  
> (Also some of the prompts have been changed because they a) didn’t fit the universe, b) were inappropriate/offensive, c) moved to a later time or d) I simply didn’t vibe with it
> 
> ANYWAYS, please enjoy! <3

_**Wednesday, January 1st | 4:57am** _

* * *

The streets are deserted at this time of night- well, early morning, probably. She suspects that most people are sleeping, or are inside their houses, ringing in the New Year. A few muffled shouts and laughter sounding above her head from the apartments she walked past confirms this. Nearly 5am, and people were still going strong.

Kirumi’s body is rigid in the frost of the air, but she barely shows it, walking down the sidewalk with controlled strides.

Her girlfriend, not so much.

Kaede stumbles by her side in her puffy pink coat, every so often exclaiming just how cold she is, punctuating these declarations with some dramatic shivers. The extent of her emotion has always been so endearing to Kirumi.

Still, in this instance, she sighs and stops in her tracks, Kaede halting right next to her and eyeing her curiously.

“Love,” the maid begins, “complaining won’t get us home any faster, especially not with you stumbling like that… how much did you have…?”

“To drink?” Kaede blinks rapidly. “Barely any, I swear! Like we promised! I’m just…” she pauses to yawn shakily, tears forming in her eyes, “…tired, is all.”

Despite the crazy New Year’s celebration they had just taken part in with the graduated 79thclass, the two of them had sworn to each other that they wouldn’t drink too much- that usually lead to impulsive and… unfavourable decisions. Neither of them were really drinkers to begin with. Besides, she could admit, it was fun being coherent enough to watch their best friends and former classmates completely lose themselves in the celebration.

Memories of the party they had just left resurface in her mind- she can barely supress the smallest fond smile.

About halfway through, Momota had suggested Karaoke, and Amami just so happened to have the machine for it, since nearby Karaoke shops were closed for New Year’s. The astronaut and his former-self-proclaimed enemy, Ouma, shrieked and laughed into the microphone for hours, like they had always been the best of friends. Their singing was absolutely awful, but everyone hyped them up like they were the greatest concert they’d ever been to.

That wasn’t even the most amusing thing they’d witnessed. A drunk Saihara was… certainly an interesting sight. He pretty much clung to Ouma the entire night, begging for his attention and affection in a whiny and slurred voice. When that didn’t work, he turned to the other boys for attention- Hoshi, somehow completely unaffected by the alcohol, tried shooing him away, which ended up with him in Saihara’s death grip while he cried, almost inaudible over the sound of Ouma and Momota’s cacophony.

Kaede and Kirumi had spent a portion of the celebration with the only other two who weren’t under the influence- Iidabashi and Gokuhara. Photos were taken, memories were captured, wishes were shared, and hugs were given out as the former Ultimates began to leave the party after many hours of excitement.

They could’ve stayed together until later in the morning, but decided to separate so the couples could return home for _hatsuhinode_. None of them were particularly traditional in their New Year’s celebrations, but the watching of the first sunrise was one tradition they absolutely stuck to. It was a special and intimate moment, so they figured it should be shared separately, instead of as one big group.

The watching of the sunrise signified the beginning of a new year, and what it would bring to those who viewed it. It wouldn’t be the first time the two girls took part in this tradition- in the first year of living in their apartment, they kept each other awake throughout the entire night so as to not miss the moment the sun peaked over the buildings in the distance. When it did, they were side by side, staring out their bedroom window, leaning into each other’s embrace.

Kirumi had planned for them to do the same this year.

The two of them resume their walk back to the apartment- they were lucky Amami's house was so close to theirs, especially since the cold air pierced right through their coats.

Kirumi looks over at Kaede, then down to her hands, which are stuffed deep into her pockets. She frowns when she sees bare skin.

“Are you not wearing gloves?”

Kaede looks at her, smiling bashfully at Kirumi’s perceptiveness like she had been anticipating it. “Yeah… sorry, forgot them at Amami’s…”

Kirumi just shakes her head. “You can be so forgetful sometimes…” she sighs, but this statement ends with a smile appearing on her face. She just couldn’t be mad. Especially since this gave her an opportunity.

She takes her own gloved hands out of her pockets, stopping in front of Kaede and holding them out to her.

“Allow me to warm them up, then.”

Kaede flushes, but she laughs- a melodious sound that Kirumi would never tire of hearing. Even when it was directed _towards_ her.

“You just wanted an excuse to hold my hands.”

It’s Kirumi’s turn to blush. The maid says nothing, and lowers her chin into her scarf in an attempt to hide it, which just makes Kaede giggle more. Still, the pianist takes her hands out of her pockets and twines their fingers. Then, in one swift movement, she pulls the maid towards her so that they press together. Judging by Kaede’s amused expression, Kirumi must be blushing furiously- she certainly feels like she is.

“K-Kaede…” she whispers urgently. “We’re in public…”

The pianist briefly looks around. “No one’s out here. And you’re the one who wanted to hold my hands in the first place!”

Kirumi can’t argue with that. At the very least, this position gives her a closer view of Kaede’s pretty face, cheeks red from the cold.

Kaede’s gaze suddenly softens. The maid recognizes the look in her eyes. “You’re looking very pretty tonight.” she whispers, trailing a hand down Kirumi’s side.

If she was trying to be seductive, it backfired. Kirumi just blinks.

“It’s 5 in the morning.”

“ _Already?_ ” Kaede’s eyes widen comically. Kirumi bites her lip to stifle a laugh as best she can, nodding in confirmation. “Jeez… can I try again?”

“Sure.”

Kaede clears her throat, and, true to her word, tries again.

“You’re looking very pretty _this morning_.”

Kirumi says nothing, and just pulls her into a kiss.

For a moment, Kaede is suspended in time, before she eases into it, putting her arms around Kirumi’s neck and deepening the kiss with a content sigh. Kirumi feels her hand run through her hair and is suddenly weak in the knees.

Kirumi suddenly thinks they shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kaede pushes a bit further before separating, breathing heavily. Kirumi’s mouth hangs open in disbelief. She thought she had gotten the best of Kaede, but the pianist completely turned the tables on her. Heat creeps onto her face while Kaede just smugly grins.

“Gotcha.” she winks, moving to link their hands again.

Kirumi brain doesn’t formulate a response, instead honing in on the feeling of soft hands in hers.

Suddenly, she feels a light hit her face, turning to see the sun peaking from over distant buildings, washing the previously dark night sky a pale and soft yellow.

“The sunrise…” Kirumi whispers, momentarily stunned by its beauty. She shakes her head, fixing Kaede with a hardened stare as a realization hits her. “We should’ve been back in the apartment by now.”

Kaede pouts. “But isn’t it so much prettier out here?” she suggests, turning back to view the sunrise with an awed expression.

The way the light hits Kaede’s face, making her lavender eyes glow and shine renders Kirumi breathless. It takes a moment for her to regain her composure. When she does, she smiles.

“…Yes.” she says, not exactly looking at the sunrise. “It is.”


	2. cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment is freezing this time of year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screw it we updating Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays now  
> enjoy!! ^^

_**Sunday, January 12th | 10:03am** _

* * *

Kaede can’t help but stare incredulously as she watches her girlfriend buzz around the apartment, seemingly unbothered by the cold. Meanwhile, the pianist herself is absolutely freezing- she swears she can see white air when she breathes. She sits on the couch in their living space, wrapped in blankets- and Kirumi just keeps bringing more, claiming that she’s simply cleaning out their storage closet.

Kaede thinks it’s absolutely adorable that she pretends to not be fussing over her, yet she can’t help but feel… _annoyed_. Not at the maid’s insistence, of course- rather, how stubborn she is.

Kaede doesn’t like sitting idle while Kirumi works. It was something they both agreed on upon moving to the apartment- housework was to _always_ be shared between the two of them. No matter how much Kaede disliked chores, she refused to let Kirumi do all the work. The maid always assured her that it was fine, and Kaede knew she was being truthful- that is what irked her. Kirumi would be more than happy to be solely responsible for every chore in the house, and if Kaede didn’t impose those limits, she was sure that’s exactly what the maid would do.

Kirumi wasn’t even supposed to be working that day- neither of them were. It looked more like she was trying to find absolutely anything to keep her busy. Kaede fully understood that the maid hated being idle… but even in a temperature like _this_? Kaede figured she should relax for at least five minutes.

When Kirumi arrives with a fourth one, the pianist decides she’s had enough.

“Kirumi!” she whines as the maid sets the blanket down next to her. “Aren’t you cold?”

Kirumi eyes her, seemingly amused at the sight of her wrapped in blankets, before answering. “It is rather chilly today, yes.”

Kaede gawks. “ _Chilly?_ ”

“Yes. Cold, frigid, glacial, biting-“

Kaede takes a hand out of her warmth cocoon to hold it up as a sign to stop. “Okay, got it. But aren’t _you_ cold?” she gestures towards her attire- a long sleeved wool sweater that hugs her form. “You aren’t exactly dressed the best for this temperature… I’m sitting here wrapped in warm blankets and I’m _still_ cold!”

Kirumi just sighs at that. “You’ve lived in Japan your whole life,” she points out. “so surely you must be used to the lack of central heating?”

“Well, yeah.” Kaede admits. “But I can still complain!”

Kirumi nods, smiling innocently. “And I can still choose not to listen.”

Kaede’s mouth hangs open as a smile spreads on her girlfriend’s face. Kirumi leans forward to kiss her forehead, apologetic, putting her hand on Kaede’s neck- which causes the pianist to _scream_.

“Argh-! Your hands are so- wait, so you _are_ c-cold!” she huffs as Kirumi retracts her body, eyes wide.

“Well… yes.” she admits. “But that won’t stop me from working.”

Kaede scoffs. “And what’s that work, hm? Bringing me every blanket in the apartment?”

To her surprise, Kirumi blushes- and the sight is so cute that it prompts Kaede to reach out from her cocoon to grab the maid’s wrist, pulling her down onto the couch with her.

“Kaede-!”

The pianist unwraps herself to drape the covers over the both of them. Kirumi makes a move to leave, and Kaede retaliates by putting both her hands up the maid’s sweater, relishing in the warmth it brings.

“KAEDE!” Kirumi practically screeches, flushing from the contact and shivering from the sudden cold.

“What?” Kaede says innocently, a smile tugging at her lips. “I needed to warm my hands.” she punctuates this by leaning over Kirumi and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Kirumi screws her eyes shut, exasperation mingling with embarrassment. “You are… impossible.”

“Nothing’s impossible,” Kaede fires back, “now come here!”

Kaede removes her hands to allow the maid to reluctantly shuffle closer. The pianist then tugs at the blankets, so they stop at their chins before nuzzling into Kirumi’s side and sighing, content. Mission accomplished.

“There,” she says with finality. “now we’re both warm!”

“…I suppose.” Kirumi says, seemingly annoyed, but Kaede was so aware of the maid’s subtle emotions after years of dating that she could instantly tell she was content as well.

The two of them fall into a silence, disturbed only by the sound of their breathing. It was a silence she knew all too well.

Kaede knew her girlfriend wasn’t one of many words- in their teen years at Hope’s Peak, Kirumi fell under the code of ‘speak only when spoken to’. At first, she’d never gone out of her way to engage in conversation with the other Ultimates- she only interacted with them when they approached her with a request. Because of this, it took some time before the class was able to draw her out of her shell. Despite this, outside of her work as a maid, she was still just naturally shy- a trait Kaede thought was just adorable. She didn’t need words to convey everything- subtle expression that Kaede spent the last five years learning and studying usually gave away what she had on her mind. That, and her actions spoke louder than any words she could say instead.

Kirumi’s breathing is steady and soothing, so much so that Kaede begins to feel drowsy. That, and the warmth that had slowly begun to spread through them.

Still, something tugs at Kaede’s heart. She voices her concerns.

“…You don’t have to always work so hard.” Kaede whispers into the maid’s neck. For a split second, she delights in her girlfriend’s shivering reaction, before continuing. “You can always take a second, you know.”

For a few moments, Kirumi remains quiet. Kaede doesn’t have to look at her face to be aware of the maid’s guilt, evident in the way she stiffens, taking a shuddering breath.

“…Yes. I… I know…” she answers, so quietly that Kaede nearly misses it. “I’m… working on it...”

Kaede takes her head off her shoulder to look at Kirumi. Her heart aches at the sight of her girlfriend’s tired and sad pale eyes. Taking one of her hands with both of her own, she squeezes.

“We’re working on it _together_.” she reassures her. “I know it can be difficult. But I’ll be here to help you.”

“…always?” Kirumi’s voice breaks subtly.

Kaede lowers her head kisses her knuckle. “Always.”

The maid closes her eyes, a small smile forming. This time, she shuffles closer, leaning her head on Kaede’s shoulder as the pianist wraps her arms around her.

“…I love you.” she hears the maid whisper.

Kaede runs her hand through her soft hair.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3


	3. watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While rummaging through their storage closet, Kaede discovers a treasured memory from their time at Hope's Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie
> 
> why do i even set an update schedule if i never stick to it  
> sorry <333
> 
> enjoy! <3 <3

**Akamatsu-Tojo Apartment | Present**

_**Monday, January 27th | 5:23pm** _

* * *

Kaede can’t help but groan as Kirumi emerges from the storage closet and places down yet _another_ cardboard box in front of her. The pianist is sitting on the couch surrounded by two more boxes- their contents all neatly sorted by Kaede herself.

Kirumi, picking up and stacking the sorted boxes, narrows her eyes at the sound of Kaede’s annoyance. “Yes, I know, but this cleaning is long overdue. Most people get theirs done in the days following New Year’s, not the _month_.”

Kaede fidgets on her seat, knowing full well that Kirumi’s comment was directed at her reluctance to start the cleaning these last few weeks.

“…Sorry…” she mumbles. “But I just couldn’t find the motivation… you know how I am.”

Kirumi sighs at that. “Yes, of course. However, you didn’t have to prevent me from doing it simply because you wouldn’t…”

Kaede straightens in her seat. “Hey, you know what we agreed on! Housework is shared between the two of us! I wasn’t going to let you do everything by yourself.”

“…Mhm… right. Well, you’ll be happy to know that this box,” she gestures towards it, “is the last one that must be sorted.”

Kaede’s eyes widen. “Really?!” she throws her hands up in the air in victory hearing her girlfriend try to supress a laugh.

“Yes. Thank you, Kaede.” Kirumi smiles. “I will go put these away, and get started on dinner. How we even managed to spend the entire day cleaning…”

Kaede laughs at that. “Well, we did get pretty distracted earlier…”

Going through their storage, they had happened to stumble upon photo albums and mementos of their time at Hope’s Peak. Nostalgia got the better of them, and they had spent a good portion of the day leafing through and reminiscing.

“…I cannot argue with that.” Kirumi huffs as she walks out of the living room, heading towards the storage closet. Kaede takes a deep sigh and puts the remaining box on her lap to observe its contents.

She ends up finding plenty of DVD cases, piled on top of each other. She briefly wonders why on earth they own DVDs of all things, before she starts going through them. They’re movie DVDs- and that’s when she realizes their significance. She quickly leans back to read the writing on the box that she’d failed to notice before.

‘ _Class 79 – Cinema’._

Of course!

//

**79th Class Dorm Building | 2 Years Ago**

* * *

In the days leading up to graduation, Kokichi raises a serious question to everyone.

“Listen up!” he shouted, jumping onto the coffee table in the living room of their dorm. Maki glares at him from the couch, sat next to Kaito and Tsumugi, across from Shuichi, Rantaro and Kiibo.

His loud call alerted the Ultimates that were scattered in the dorm. A moment later, Miu, Angie, Tenko and Himiko make their way down the stairs that lead to their rooms, while Gonta, Korekiyo and Ryoma look up from their conversation at the dinner table just across the living space.

Kaede pokes her head out of the kitchen, beckoning Kirumi to follow her out into the living room. By that time, the other Ultimates had gathered by the Leader.

“Did you need something?” the maid asks. Kokichi just grinned.

“As you know, our time at this school is coming to a close.” he says, putting on his ‘announcer’ voice. He fakes a sniffle. “After graduation, we will split, and our harmonious group will be divided forever…”

“Kokichi, we’re all gonna live super close…” Shuichi sighs.

“Neverless! While we have been discussing and finalizing preparations for graduation, we have neglected an essential and extremely important member of our class…”

Gonta, for a split second, looked horrified. “Oh no! Who?!”

“They are…” he pauses for dramatic effect, before crouching to pick up a box he had set down on the table next to him, “our beloved movie collection!”

As he holds A ripple of exasperated sighs passes through the gathered students. Kokichi makes a face of exaggerated shock. “How dare you all! Have you forgotten what this box has done for us? The amount of nights spent watching the movies it contains?! I’d even say that this box is what brought us all closer together in our first year!”

“No, that was Akamatsu.” three people say at once. The pianist can’t help but blush, yet she continues to stare back at the Leader.

“I… somewhat agree, Ouma, but what exactly are you getting at?” she asks.

“Well!” he exclaims, back to grinning. “This box belongs to the class as a whole, but… who will take care of it when we all leave?”

Rantaro blinks. “That’s what this is all about?”

Kaede shares his surprise. “I was just planning on giving it to the 80th class…”

Kokichi gasps. “No! You can’t! These movies,” he rummages through the box, “were all hand-picked by us! There’s one in here for each of us! It represents our group harmony!”

Kiibo seems miffed at that. “Are you… actually getting sentimental?”

“No, wait, I see his point.” Kaito speaks up. “I feel like it does actually mean something more…”

“It’s just a bunch of movies…” Himiko argues sleepily. “We could just buy them ourselves once we leave...”

“And no one uses DVDs anymore!” Miu calls.

The group falls into a back and forth; Kaede just sighs, yet she can’t deny that she’s feeling sentimental, too. The class had spent a lot of nights watching movies from that box. It contained sixteen, one for every student, and most were western movies that were harder to acquire in their area.

She looks over to Kirumi, who stands quietly at her side. She suddenly remembers a certain night, halfway into their second year- when their relationship was still a secret.

It was Miu’s movie night, and she had picked her choice from the box- a old and classic animated movie. She can visualize the scene in her mind- the Ultimates all gathered in the living room, engrossed in the action on screen. Kokichi draped across Shuichi’s lap. The inventor’s giddy expression. Kaito’s terrified wail at the death of the movie’s villain- dragged into hell and immortalized as a statue.

Her and Kirumi, sat further behind their classmates at the dinner table, out of sight. Holding hands under the table.

“Kaede…?”

Kirumi’s concerned voice brings her back to the present- she realizes she’d been staring. She shakes her head dismissively and offers an embarrassed smile to her girlfriend.

“Sorry, I spaced out again…”

Kirumi nods in understanding, before gesturing towards the noise. “I believe this… back-and-forth should be mediated…?”

Kaede nods back, before stepping closer to the squabble.

“Hey!”

At the sound of their Class Rep’s voice, the other Ultimates go quiet, giving Kaede the chance to speak as all their eyes land on her.

“I do think Ouma has a point.” she begins. “It might sound silly, but… this box does represent our group harmony.” at that, she’s met with a few uncertain gazes, but Ouma nods for her to continue.

“I don’t think we should give these away, or even separated them evenly among us. Yes, we’ll all be living close to each other, but… maybe this box could be used as a way to bring us even closer together.”

Shuichi cocks his head. “So… any suggestions…?”

Kaede thinks for a moment, before continuing. “How about… we pass it between households?”

Everyone goes silent, as if pondering what she means. Korekiyo is the first to speak.

“Ah… I believe I understand. If we pass it between us in a turn-based manner, we can each experience the feeling of our group harmony, despite the absence of others. Yes…?”

“Yes!” Kaede exclaims. “And maybe we can have get togethers, where we can invite each other over and watch some movies, you know?”

The other Ultimates seem to be warming up to it. Soon, they’re making their approval heard.

“Tenko thinks it’s a great idea!”

“Angie as well!”

“How about a monthly basis…?”

“That sounds reasonable!”

The group falls back into a steady discussion. Kirumi looks over at Kaede, smiling a genuine smile- the one she reserves just for her.

“As expected of our Class Rep,” she says, twining their hands.

//

**Akamatsu-Tojo Apartment | Present**

_**Monday, January 27th | 5:37pm** _

* * *

Kaede sighs at the memory just as Kirumi walks back into the room, without the boxes she had left with.

“Hm? Something the matter?”

Kaede turns the box so that the label faces Kirumi. The maid seems to recognize it, because she smiles.

“Ah, yes. I forgot it was our turn. It’s almost the end of the month, so we’ll have to hand it off soon… I believe Yonaga and Iruma are next.”

Kaede pouts. “And we didn’t even watch one this month…”

“Well…” Kirumi ponders for a bit. “There’s always tonight…”

“It’s too short notice.” Kaede sighs. “We can’t get anyone over tonight, let alone _everyone_.”

Kirumi goes quiet, averting her gaze. Her face flushes. Kaede cocks her head.

“What is it?”

“I-I was suggesting… just you and me.”

Kaede blinks once. Twice.

“Oh… oh! Of course!” she beams. “We can totally do that!”

She removes the box from her lap, setting onto the couch before standing up to meet Kirumi. The pianist takes both her gloved hands in hers, and Kirumi looks back at her.  
“We can even hold hands while we watch, and I’ll do that thing where I pretend to yawn just so I can put my arm around you.”

Kirumi giggles. “Just not at the back of the room where our classmates can’t see us this time.”

Kaede leans forward and kisses her nose. “Nope! It’s just you and me this time… no prying classmates.” she pulls Kirumi towards the couch. “Now come on! We have to pick a movie!”

Kirumi makes no move to resist, yet she sighs, smiling. “We… still need to finish cleaning up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this cheating? feels like cheating. they didnt even watch an actual movie
> 
> kudos and comments are super appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed! My characterizations of them might seem odd/different, because I have very specific visions of them in my head… essentially  
> Kirumi: Quiet/soft spoken, easily flustered, but still stubborn in her ways. In professional settings her demeanor is much more like in canon. Her appearance is a bit less maintained (if uve ever seen my art of her you’ll know what I mean) and she always looks really, really tired (she has a better sleep schedule since leaving school but the dark circles on her eyes are always there)  
> Kaede: Excitable, a bit spacey, very passionate and talkative at times but easily provoked/highly emotional. Only visual difference is that she usually ties her hair up/has faint freckles over her nose (I swear this isn’t a kinnie thing im not a kinnie im not a k-)
> 
> I spent some time researching Japanese culture/customs so I’ll try to be accurate?? But I’m Canadian so I sincerely apologize if it comes off as wrong/cringey hnghnn
> 
> //
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! I respond to everyone!! <3


End file.
